Guts vs Hachiro Sukaidoragon
Description Bererk vs SuperSaiyan2Link! The two powerful swordsmen born of a dying/dead mother enter! Can Hachiro manage to kill the guy with a gigantic blade, or will Guts chop Hachiro to bits and pieces?! Interlude Wiz: Tragic backstories. There's nothing worse in a backstory than having your mom die WHILE giving birth to the main character. Like with Guts, the Dragonslayer weilder. Boomstick: And Hachiro Sukaidoragon, weilder of Sukaishuta. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Guts Wiz: Born from the corpse of his dead mother-'' '''Boomstick: How are you born from a dead girl? Wouldn't the baby just float around in the stomach...? And doesn't the mom need to push to-' Wiz: AHEM!!!!!!!!! Being born from his hung mother, Guts definitely wasn't a normal kid. Boomstick: Baby Guts was found and raised by a girl named Shisu until he was three years old! ... Because she died of the plague... So, instead, Guts was adopted by the abusive Gambino! Wiz: One night when Gambino tried to attack Guts, Guts ended up killing him in self defense. After taking this action, Guts went rogue. Boomstick: But, recognized for his amazing skill, he was taken in by the Band of the Hawk, led by Griffith. Wiz: In a span of three years, Guts had helped the Band of the Hawk stop a hundred year war. Buuuut, Griffith randomly transformed into a bat-thing, killed Guts' friends, RAPED Guts' girlfriend right in front of him, tore out Guts' eyes, and forced Guts to cut through his arm. Not exactly his best moment in life... Boomstick: A brand that was placed on Gut's neck tracks demons! But, how does he fight said demons? With a six foot long sword named Dragonslayer, that's how! Wiz: This blade, forged by the hermit Godo, Dragonslayer was meant to kill dragons. But, it was said to be too big for anyone to weild. But that was before anyone met Guts! Boomstick: With this, Guts can slash through highly-armoured men with ease! And somehow, after getting drenched in so much demon blood, Dragonslayer became able to even hurt spiritual figures... Like ghosts and skeletons. Wiz: Guts can travel faster than human's can see, even though he lugs around a 400 pound sword!He can survive falling from 100ft, and jumps through fire just to get the advantage. Boomstick: And finally, Guts has the Berserker Armour. This armour takes away Gut's nervous system, so he legitimately can't feel pain. BUT, it doesn't HEAL Guts. If he breaks anything while fighting, the armour will just hold him together! Wiz: With the Berserker Armour, Dragonslayer's attacks are so powerful, it might just break his arm upon contact. And bad news in, the Berserker Armour taps into his inner demon, and makes him even more violent and crazy. Boomstick: For extras, Guts carries around throwing knives and bombs. His mechanical arm even came with a flamethrower, a repeter crossbow, and a single shot canon, that will blast things' heads off. This Demon Slayer is AWESOME! Hachiro Boomstick: Hoo boy, we're in for a ride. Wiz: Hachiro Sukaidoragon, was born from his dying mother in a burning hospital, during a war in the city. Baby Hachiro and his mother escaped the blazing hospital, but the weak mother was shot by a stray arrow, and died. Boomstick: Luckily, a warrior found Hachiro, and brought him to a safe faraway town. The warrior taught everything he knew to Hachiro for several years, until a freaking demented bat flew in and killed the warrior instantly! Right in front of 11 year old Hachiro's eyes! Wiz: So Hachiro trained and trained until he was sixteen, than he set out to find this demon and slay it. But after finding old scriptures, Hachiro knew what he was in for. Boomstick: That disturbed-looking bat was the least of his problems! There was GIGANTIC FUCKING TITANS hunting down the eighth son of the Sukaidoragon family! Turns out, Hachiro is that eighth son! Hachiro: So, it's my fault that creature came and killed master... Boomstick: Yep! It's all your fault! Wiz He can't hear you... AHEM! Anyways, Hachiro's main weapon is the sword, Sukaishuta. Forged by the Lightning Emperor himself, Sukaishuta was given to Hachiro by his master. This yellow blade cannot break, can emit electricity, and even though it's light, it can hold it's own against larger swords. Sukaishuta also fits perfectly in Hachiro's hand. Boomstick: But that's not all Hachiro has. With the gloves made by a master creator, Hachiro can manipulate electricity in any way possible. It's even gone as far as Hachiro teaching himself how to use lightning power to send it out his mouth, after releasing a large roar. Wiz: Hachiro's lightweight armour lets him maneuver around quick, but it's still very durable. And speaking of speed, Hachiro can travel as fast as a lightning strike at full speed. Boomstick: This guy is a BADASS. Hachiro: You were sent to kill me, but you've failed at that so far. I'll turn things around and kill you instead! I'll give you no mercy for killing my family. You shall die by my hand! BLOOD AND THUNDER! Fight! Hachiro stood in a misty field. The ground was damp, but Hachiro didn't mind. He had a strange feeling that he would meet someone today. Someone that might end Hachiro's life... His feeling was proven correct, as strong footsteps were heard behind a layer of mist. The mist cleared around a buff man. A man named Guts... "You." Guts snorted. "I knew I'd meet you here. So, ready to die punk?" Guts threw out Dragonslayer, and pointed it towards Hachiro. Hachiro gently pushed the Dragonslayer aside, than pulled out his own sword, Sukaidoragon. "You sound so sure." Hachiro said calmly. He raised his sword, and lightning struck the ground, in between Guts and Hachiro. A harsh burn mark was present on the ground, and Hachiro smirked. "Blood. And. Thunder." Fight! Guts immediately rushed towards Hachiro with surprising great speed, holding Dragoslayer with two hands. Hachiro, being quicker, sidestepped Guts's attack, than slashed the brute in the arm, thinking it would disarm Guts. Guts let go of Dragonslayer with his injured arm, but held on with his left hand, and swung towards Hachiro's head. "Close one." Hachiro stumbled backwards, but quickly regained his balance. In a flash, Hachiro and Guts's swords collided. Hachiro struggled under the force of Guts pushing with his whole weight, but the eighth son of the Sukaidoragon family had a plan. Hachiro's eyes shimmered yellow and teal like lightning, and his sword was engulfed in electricity. "This might sting!" Immediately, the electricity travelled over Dragonslayer, and gruesomely fried Guts. Guts yelped in painful surprise, than growled. "Okay, you've got me angry! Trust me, this'll hurt." Guts swung swiftly at Hachiro. Hachiro was quick to react, and jumped over the swing. But young Sukaidoragon wasn't so lucky next time. Guts swung Dragonslayer the other way, cutting deep into Hachiro's side. Hachiro screamed and fell onto the wet grass hard. Hachiro took deep breaths. There was sharp pain coming from his side, and his vision was blurring. Hachiro furiously blinked to keep himself from blacking out. "How the hell can I beat this guy...? He hits me once and I almost die..." Hachiro thought. Memories flooded through Hachiro's mind. His friends, his limited family- he couldn't just give this all away now. Hachiro was determined to win. Sukaidoragon's vision returned, and he rolled out of the way of a stab attack. Hachiro jumped to his feet, and gave Guts a devilish grin. "Hey, dude, guess what?" Hachiro cooed. Guts pulled Dragonslayer from the ground. "What do you want?" Guts groaned. Just as Guts said that, Hachiro released a loud roar. Lightning poured out of Hachiro's mouth, and spread around Guts's body once more. Guts felt an intense shock, and fell to his knees. Hachiro began trudging towards Guts, Sukaishuta raised. "You are finished. Accept your fate." Hachiro said wistfully. Guts shot him an agressive look, than raised his metal hand. "What's this-" Five arrows shot at Hachiro. Hachiro deflected four, and the last one bounced harmlessly off his golden shoulder pad. "Nice trick..." Hachiro raised his sword, preparing to cut Guts's head vertically in half. But Guts had more trick up his sleeve. The Dragonslayer weilder shot an explosion out of his fist, hitting Hachiro in the face. Hachiro coughed with ash on his face, fanning away the dust. Acting quickly, Guts swept Hachiro off his feet with Dragonslayer, than kicked the young warrior in the chest, sending him spiralling backwards. "Agh!" Hachiro yelled, hitting the ground hard. Hachiro slowly stood back up, and dodged some of Guts's throwing knives. Guts quickly aimed his metal hand at Hachiro, unleashing his flamethrower. Hachiro swiftly slid under it, than kicked Guts hard in the shin. Guts than desided it was time for the big guns... The Berserker Armour- Wait, nope. Hachiro kicked Guts high into theair, than, quick as a lightning bolt, he jumped into the air and slashed Guts back down to earth. Guts was weak now, in a crater. He could hardly lift his arm, but he raised Dragonslayer as Hachiro fellback down. Hachiro landed on the flat of the blade, than stabbed his blade into Guts's head. KO! Hachiro walked into the nearest town, gathered supplies, and continued his journey. Conclusion Wiz: This indeed was close. However, Hachiro basically counters Guts. For one, while Guts takes the more aggressive route, Hachiro is more calm and laid back, allowing him to think things through easily. Remember, in most cases, brains > bron. Boomstick: Guts's upperbody strength was greater, but Hachiro CAN win sword clashes with foes stronger than himself, so Guts is no exception. Also, something I'd like to point out, Guts's armour is composed of metal. And if you recall, metal conducts electricity. Hachiro's lighting easily spread over Guts's body. Wiz: And the final thing to factor in is speed. Hachiro was no doubt faster than Guts, allowing him to rodge multiple attacks, and even stop the ever o quick Berserker Armour attachment. Boomstick: Looks like in the end, Hachiro made Guts lose his mind. Wiz: The winner is, Hachiro Sukaidoragon. Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015